emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2641 (25th January 2000)
Plot Scott arrives in the hospital to see how Kelly is. Roy is at her bedside. Paddy feels guilty about what happened to Kelly. Mandy apologies to Paddy about the argument. Outside the post office, Donna misses her bus, and Kev asks if she wants a lift. In the car, Donna confides to Kev how she blames herself for what happened to Kelly, and that she knew she was drinking secretly. He comforts her. At the Dingle's house Lisa starts cleaning much to Zak's annoyance. He persuades Zak to get out of the house by money. Bernice calls a meeting with Alan, Diane and Tricia about how best to accommodate everyone. Alan and Diane will have their own room, and Trish and Bernice will share. Trish thinks it's a great idea to share clothes with Bernice, much to Bernice's horror! Back at the hospital, Roy feels as though she has let Kelly down. Jane, the health visitor, visits the Dingles house, and is greeted by Lisa. She apologies for Zak's absence but ensures that he is a good father. She tries to disguise her voice to impress Jane. Back at the hospital, the doctor reveals that Kelly is no longer in danger but that he wants to move her to a psychiatric ward to make sure she is no longer a danger to herself. Viv expresses her opinion, 'I don't like the sound of that.'. Zak arrives back at the same time as Lisa says goodbye to the health visitor. Roy comforts Scott who is upset at Kelly's bedside. ' Maybe something like this can bring us closer together again?' Roy believes that they can have a friendship once again, without realising what happened between Scott and Kelly. Lisa is outraged when she discovers that Zak has pink diesel in the back of his van on the same day as the Health Visitor. Roy, Scott and Viv are at Kelly's bedside when Chris arrives. Chris suggests meeting the cost for a private psychiatric clinic for Kelly. Reluctantly, Viv agrees. Back at Home Farm, Ashley confides in Zoe about how he feels inadequate as a vicar, as he failed Kelly by letting her down. Zoe then responds by talking about Liam and how she lost her temper. 'For one moment, I wanted to kill him.' She almost uncovered the truth to Ashley. Ashley realises that his problems are trivial compared to Zoe's. Meanwhile, Zak tries to pull a fast one on Paddy when he tries to short change him at The Woolpack. Seth and Jack are at the bar when Bernice's Mum, Diane, talks to them about the sleeping arrangements. Chris enters the kitchen of HomeFarm where he finds Terry. Chris informs Terry that Kelly is out of danger and tells him of the arrangements, asking for his opinion. 'Instead of giving emotional support, I open my wallet'. Chris feels he can't handle emotions and praises Terry's good nature. Donna and Ollie walk up the path discussing the date that Ollie had with Howard. They openly joke about it, but Donna feels guilty about laughing. Graham and Kathy are outside the post office where they meet Donna and Ollie walking up from the path. Donna thanks Graham for the talk earlier on, which impresses Kathy. Back at Home Farm, Zoe talks to Chris about the chat with Ashley. She tells Chris that she mentioned to Ashley she killed Liam out of revenge. Chris wants her to discuss her emotional issues with him. Zoe argues with Chris saying that he never shows emotions, and she raises the point of Kelly. Mid-flow, Frankie walks in the lounge saying that she has changed her mind about leaving. Chris then leaves the room, saying 'The only person who understands me is Terry'. Back at The Woolpack, Bernice and Trisha discuss their bad habits to one another. At the other side of the bar, Seth jokes about Alan sharing with three other women. At one of the tables, Kathy talks to Graham about how special he is. Back at the hospital, Roy is comforted by Scott when Kelly comes round from her coma. Roy rushes to her bed and Scott runs for the Nurse. 'It's gonna be alright Kelly.' says Roy. Kelly looks away. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Frankie Smith - Madeleine Bowyer *Graham Clark - Kevin Pallister *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Kelly Glover - Adele Silva *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Doctor - Shaun Dellenty *Ms Clough - Naomi Thompson Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes